1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel furansulfonic acid derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such derivatives. This invention also relates to methods for preventing and/or treating neurodegenerative, autoimmune and inflammatory conditions in mammals using furansulfonic acid derivatives.
2. State of the Art
Alzheimer's disease is a neurodegenerative condition in which nerve cells in the brain are systematically destroyed resulting in progressive memory loss, mental confusion and ultimately death. The National Institute on Aging (NIA) has recently estimated that about 4 million people in the United States are currently afflicted with Alzheimer's disease. At present, there is no treatment that effectively prevents the disease or reverses the progressive degeneration.
In recent years, significant progress has been made in understanding the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease. For example, it is now known that patients with Alzheimer's disease develop amyloid plaque deposits around and between the nerve cells of their brain. These plaque deposits are made up of fibrillar aggregates of a small peptide called amyloid .beta.-peptide or A.beta.. The plaque deposits initially form in the hippocampus and cortex regions of the brain (areas associated with memory and cognition) and then spread to other areas as the disease progresses. The deposition of fibrils and plaques is also followed by inflammation of the surrounding support cells, called glia, which may lead to further loss of neurons. Eventually, the nerve cells in the brains of most Alzheimer's patients develop tangles of a microtubule-associated protein, called tau, which are believed to be a response by the nerve cells to damage.
Progress in understanding the underlying mechanisms of Alzheimer's disease has led to the development of various in vitro and in vivo models to identify compounds effective for preventing and/or treating Alzheimer's disease and other neurodegenerative conditions. In one such in vitro model, compounds are evaluated for their ability to intervene in A.beta.(1-40) or A.beta.(1-42) beta-pleated sheet formation. Since the deposition of amyloid .beta.-peptide is associated with the development of Alzheimer's disease, compounds which effectively disrupt the formation of A.beta.(1-40) or A.beta.(1-42) beta-pleated sheets are potentially useful for preventing and/or reversing Alzheimer's disease-related amyloid deposits.
In another in vitro model, compounds are evaluated for their ability to protect against A.beta.(25-35)-induced neuronal cell loss in rat embryonic hippocampal neuronal/astrocytes cultures. As discussed above, patients with Alzheimer's disease suffer a progressive loss of neuronal cells. Accordingly, compounds which are effective in this in vitro test are potentially useful for reducing or preventing neuronal cell loss in patients afflicted with Alzheimer's disease or other neurodegenerative conditions.
A third in vitro Alzheimer's disease model is based on the observation that .beta.-amyloid increases the release of cytokines, such as interleukin-1.beta. (IL-1.beta.), interleukin-6 (IL-6) and tumor necrosis factor-.alpha. (TNF.alpha.), in human monocyte cells. IL-1.beta., IL-6 and TNF.alpha. are proteins associated with inflammatory and immune responses. As previously mentioned, the deposition of fibrils in the brains of Alzheimer's patients is associated with inflammation of the surrounding support cells. See, S. D. Yan et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 5296 (1997). Thus, compounds effective in this in vitro test are potentially useful for reducing and/or preventing the inflammation associated with Alzheimer's disease.
Additionally, elevated levels of IL-1.beta., IL-6, TNF.alpha. and other cytokines are associated with a wide variety of inflammatory and autoimmune conditions, including septic shock, rheumatoid arthritis, erythema nodosum leprosy, meningococcal meningitis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus and the like. See, L. Sekut et al., Drug News Perspect. 1196, 9, 261; and A. Waage et al., J. Exp. Med. 1989, 170, 1859-1867. Accordingly, compounds which inhibit the production of such cytokines are potentially useful for treating such inflammatory and autoimmune conditions.
Similarly, various in vivo disease models are available for identifying compounds useful for preventing and/or treating neurodegenerative, autoimmune and inflammatory conditions. One such in vivo disease model is based on the observation that mammals suffer locomotor impairment when A.beta.(25-35) is injected into the substantia nigra region of their brain. Since amyloid .beta.-peptide deposits are associated with Alzheimer's disease, compounds which effectively reduce the locomotor impairment of mammals injected with A.beta.(25-35) are potentially useful for the prevention and/or treatment of Alzheimer's disease and other neurodegenerative conditions. Another in vivo disease model is based on the observation that certain strains of autoimmune mice develop cognitive deficits as they mature. See, for example, Forster et al., Behav. Neural Biology 1988, 49, 139-151. Thus, compounds which prevent or reduce such cognitive deficits are potentially useful for preventing and/or treating neurodegenerative and autoimmune conditions.
It has now been discovered that certain novel furansulfonic acid derivatives effectively inhibit the formation of A.beta.(1-40) beta-pleated sheets and/or protect against neuronal cell loss and/or inhibit the release of cytokines, such as IL-1.beta., IL-6 and TNF.alpha.. Additionally, in in vivo tests, such compounds have been found to reduce the locomotor impairment caused by A.beta.(25-35) and to reduce the cognitive deficits that develop in certain strains of autoimmune mice.